


Coincidence

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: There is nothing like coincidence. Especially not when it involves Rikkai's infamous trickster and Seigaku's beloved captain.





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-11-19 02:10pm to 02:20pm & 02:30pm to 02:40pm & 03:50pm to 04:00pm  
> Inspiration: A vid on youtube called 'Tenimyu-Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 3' by 'xWOAStarStudiox'.

It was late when Tezuka finally started on his usual evening jog. Homework had been more challenging today and his head seemed to be elsewhere entirely. But routine was routine and routine demanded the evening jog.

A storm was brewing. Tezuka hoped he wouldn't get caught out in it. He didn't mind the rain. What he did mind was the wind. Maybe he should turn back but he was already this far, he could at least continue to the park and seek shelter there. The weather of course had other plans. The wind suddenly increasing in strength and the first drops hitting him straight in the face. Alright, it had been a dumb idea. 

He broke into a sprint towards the unused tunnel system, hoping no one would have the same idea and was out of luck - again. There was already a small group but none of them were wet, so they probably had been here for a while. He could hear music from somewhere and the group seemed to cheer on a dancer that was in their midst.

Finally able to see fully again, Tezuka was very much aware that he shouldn't be here and also of something else, which made him much more uncomfortable than the aforementioned problem. He knew one of the dancers and, judging by the look that had been thrown into his direction, had just been spotted. 

"Hey, Tezuka. Fancy seeing you here. Got caught up a little I reckon'?"

Tezuka nodded, just before another of the dancers stepped up to them.

"Oi, Niou. Who's your friend?"

Niou grinned self-indulgently.

"Someone I know from school. Not interesting enough for you." The boy pouted a little but rejoined the rest of the group, leaving them in peace.

"So," Niou continued "now that you're here and judging by the noise from outside not going anywhere anytime soon, how about joining us?"

Tezuka just through him a disbelieving look.

"Oh, come on. It's just a bit of moving. Not that much different from tennis if I remember two of your club members. Besides, you might be able to use it on the court yourself, be as smooth as a cat."

When Tezuka still did not move, Niou dragged him towards a small alcove away from prying eyes and gave him a smile.

"It's really just a bit of movement. Besides, you might wanna move before you catch a cold. You did get a little more wet than you probably think. Now, it's really quite simple. You just rotate your hips, a little at a time. The more often you do it, the more fluid the movement will become. Here, I'll show you."

And Niou did. Beautifully. Tezuka felt his control slip with every round those hips made.

"Now you try."

Another disbelieving look, then Niou grabbed his hips and Tezuka found himself unable to stop him.

"Like this."

And rotate they did. Tezuka's hips being enticed into moving with Niou's. Flush. Intimate. And sexy as hell.

He didn't know for how long Niou held on. He was just grateful that, because he was so bloody cold, he didn't get hard. When Niou finally let go Tezuka breathed a sigh of relief.

"See. Not that hard."

And the air decided to stop again for him. He hated wordplay. Especially here. Especially now. Especially when someone was so bloody near you could bump against him if you just conveniently snapped your hips. Damn. Damn. Damn. 

"You know. Maybe you should join us here more often. You're a natural. Besides, I'd love to watch you again."

And the air moved again or was it the earth this time? Tezuka couldn't be sure. He felt close to fainting as all the implications sank in and the only thing he really wanted to do was kiss that impertinent trickster senseless.

Trying to pull his shredded dignity about himself, he gave Niou another look and departed towards the exit. Lest he do something he might regret later. His body however seemed to have other plans as he turned around just before the hole that would have admitted him back outside. "Next time, we do this in a room." He didn't see Niou's eyes widen, nor did he hear the gasp of surprise. He needed to get away as fast and as far as possible and next time, and there would be one, he would have the upper hand. Permanent.


End file.
